


Poems From a War-Torn Heart

by WingletBlackbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Hinny, Pantoum, Poetry, Sonnet, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Ginny Weasley always enjoyed writing. It took some time to return to it after what Riddle did to her, but when she did, she enjoyed the return of her self-expression. It was cathartic. After her death, her many poems were found, compiled, and published. These are from the first anthology entitled "Poems of a War-Torn Heart." These were all written between the years of 1994-1999.





	1. My Love was Roused

June 1997

My love was roused with strength in your light clear,  
The glints of fire across your eyes and sword,  
Showed gentle courage which could ease my fear,  
This sacrifice was shown for no reward.

Spells flashed across the room at your commands,  
Your leadership inspired the people's trust,  
With silver glowed your wand: a stag there stands,  
Your hart shined victory will be a must.

Rivers of tears down-streamed as moonlight glares,  
You watched the corpse shine green from evil Mark,  
As they, their wands, lit-up to see hope flares,  
You rose, with me, and there resolve stood stark.

And thus, I have in darkness loved you best,  
Where I, your pain, would cradle to my breast.


	2. Your Kindness Always Seen

February 1994

With much acclaim are your brave actions known,  
All speak of might and sword which killed cursed snake,  
Yet, still, can I recall your best was shown,  
The moment when you kneeled, my hand to take.

Your reputation will be hard to shake,  
When few can see behind what made you great:  
You come not caring that your life's at stake,  
So long as you can save that foolish bait.

I will say now of Hero's most known trait,  
The strength, the Steel, of which they rightly rave,  
Is born of care for those in direst strait,  
You fend for them as much in class as cave.

Your kindness always seen as strongly here,  
As when you found you faced our darkest fear.


	3. Draw Strength From Me

June 1997

Draw strength from me,

As you our burden hold alone,

While on the path to being free,

The Dark Lord first you must dethrone.

 

As you our burden hold alone,

May you hold hope, you have my heart,

The Dark Lord first you must dethrone,

That we might never be apart.

 

May you hold hope, you have my heart,

As I await the cherished prize,

That we might never be apart,

I listen not to Riddle's lies.

 

As I await the cherished prize,

While on the path to being free,

I listen not to Riddle's lies,

Draw strength from me.

 


	4. Exploding Snap!

November 1995

I foolishly agreed to play with you,

What trouble should I have foreseen in cards?

If only divination could imbue,

In me the knowledge that against you guards.

 

The hand that I was dealt cannot be won,

I sit across from you and urges rise,

Your gaze befuddles me and I'm undone,

I'd hoped a boyfriend stopped my swift demise.

 

But you still hold all cards, I've nothing left,

This tension deepens: I'm a bitch in heat,

I crave your hands, your lips; I'm so bereft,

Stop playing, please, this torture's not still sweet.

 

Exploding Snap? I'm ready to combust!

I burn though you do not return this lust.


	5. Remember Me

July 1997

When the gleam of dawn peeks  
through the vivid red sky,  
See the glow of love in my gaze,  
peering shyly through flame-hair, and,  
Remember me.

And when the dew is  
glistening on dark earth,  
Know that tears still  
glimmer in brown eyes, and,  
Remember me.

Then when the flowers  
bloom better from the rain,  
See that through the strife,  
beauty in love was gained, and,  
Remember me.

Also note that rainbows show,  
all colours hidden in the darkness  
Exist still stronger come the light,  
as it shall be for us, my love,  
Remember me.

Watch the bird fly over head,  
Listen to her song,  
She is my joy incarnate, with you,  
I walk on air; I cannot contain it; do,  
Remember me.

Feel when the noon-sun beats down:  
you sweat, and pant, with heated skin,  
It's the passion you have blazed in me,  
burning hotter from tight embrace, you must,  
Remember me.

If the foliage should then wilt,  
in the unrelenting, merciless heat,  
Know that it is from rending, worried fear,  
drawn from torrid love of you, and please,  
Remember me.

When cool night comes, see the stars,  
the great Milky Way,  
I watch with you, Altair; as I am Vega,  
we treasure our special nights, surely you,  
Remember me.

Thus, when you see fallen leaves and snow,  
recall they are our soil and water,  
Nurturing seeds and buds to come,  
this season makes great love fonder, only,  
Remember me.

Because you also see the forest trees,  
roots strong, trunk sound, ever growing:  
That is my heart for you, my leaves not showing,  
as I will bloom when my spring returns,  
Remember me

For I am with you in the dawn and the darkness,  
the birds, the trees, the stars, and the sun,  
Wherever you go my love will be,  
I think of you always, in everything, my darling,  
Remember me.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
